


Stolen Kisses

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Destiny, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: When Leonard doesn't die in the Oculus explosion, Sara needs to come to terms with that kiss.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for @stillthewordgirl's Snart Lives! (F*ck Destiny) Ficathon. It's not 100% Fun and Fluff, but it does have a happy ending.

She'd been avoiding him. 

Ever since they had destroyed the Vanishing Point, along with the Oculus Wellspring, Sara had been avoiding Leonard. 

She'd kissed him. She'd thought she was going to lose him, so she'd kissed him. She couldn't let him die without knowing the taste of his lips after that declaration he'd made to her. 

Except, moments after the kiss ended and she'd started to drag Mick away, Firestorm had flown in with a device that would hold down the self-destruct button and saved Leonard from a terrible fate. Firestorm had then carried Mick back to the Waverider with Sara and Leonard hot on their heels.

It had been exhilarating and terrifying and the best kiss of Sara's life.

So of course she'd been hiding from him since it happened.

At a knock on her open door, Sara knew that her hiding days were over.

She turned her head from the book she wasn't really reading to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe in that damn casual sexy way of his.

"You've been avoiding me," he said in a lazy drawl. 

"Guilty," Sara acknowledged, sitting up and swinging her legs to hang off the side of the bed. Shit, she really was starting to talk like him. 

She was also starting to experience a weird form of déjà vu, especially when Leonard came into the room, allowing the door to close behind him, and leaned against the bed next to her, looking up at her through those gorgeous eyelashes. 

"Are you sorry that Firestorm saved me?" Leonard asked, looking away from her.

"What?" Sara exclaimed. "No, of course not! How could you even say such a thing?"

"You thought I was going to die so you kissed me," Leonard said, meeting her eyes again, letting her see how much her perceived rejection hurt him. "But since I lived, I've barely seen you. Do you regret kissing me?"

"Do you regret me kissing you?" Sara evaded.

"No," Leonard answered succinctly.

"No?" Sara questioned, searching his eyes for the truth.

"While I enjoyed the thought of having to steal a kiss from you, I have no complaints about you stealing our first kiss," Leonard admitted. "I'd rather been hoping to return the favor, but that's hard to do when you leave every room that I enter."

"I didn't think you'd want to do that again," Sara admitted.

She watched as Leonard slowly reached out to take one of her hands in his. His long fingers danced over the back of her hand before turning it over to trace her palm. 

"What part of _me and you_ and talking about the future made you think I wouldn't want to kiss you again?" Leonard asked. "I meant every word of that."

"Even after I blew you off?"

"You challenged me," Leonard said. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"What if the avoidance was another challenge?" Sara tentatively asked, knowing the suggestion sounded weak.

"Was it?" Leonard asked, calling her bluff.

"No," she admitted. Leonard was still tracing her hand, so she laced their fingers together. "I guess I was afraid."

"Of me?" Leonard nervously asked.

Sara shook her head and squeezed his hand tighter. "Of how close I came to losing you. Of realizing how much it would have devastated me if you had died before we got to explore this thing between us."

"So your solution was to never talk to me again?" Leonard smirked. "Sounds counterproductive."

"I know," Sara admitted. "I didn't say that I was behaving rationally."

"At least we're in agreement there," Leonard teased.

"Hey," Sara objected, trying to pull her hand away, but Leonard held fast. 

He used the grip on her hand, and her momentum from trying to pull away, to pull her closer until his lips crashed into hers. 

Sara whimpered into the kiss. Her free hand rose to rest against his jaw, pulling him closer. 

As if reading her mind, Leonard straightened from his leaning position and moved to stand between Sara's legs, which she immediately wrapped around him, drawing his body even tighter against to hers, never letting go of the other's hand. 

When they finally parted for air, they stayed pressed together. Leonard's fingers uncurled from where they'd been digging into Sara's hip to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Sara said, much softer than the last time she'd uttered the word, biting her lip almost shyly.

"Promise me that you won't hide from me again," Leonard practically begged, although he'd never admit that that's what he was doing.

"I'm done hiding from you," Sara promised. "From us."

"I'm nervous, too," Leonard admitted. "Haven't been close to anyone since… ever. Don't usually do relationships." He scowled as he said the last word, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"My last couple of relationships weren't exactly conventional," Sara said, "but I can do them. I just haven't been close to anyone since the Pit. Got a lot of baggage."

"And I don't?" Leonard countered with a mirthless laugh. "Doesn't stop me from wanting to try doing this; with you."

"How can a girl say no to that?" Sara conceded, grinning. 

"Apparently pretty easily, seeing as how you did so just a few days ago," Leonard reminded her.

Sara shook her head. "I never said no. I said that you'd have to be one hell of a thief if you wanted to--"

Leonard's mouth cut off the rest of that sentence, finally stealing that kiss from her, secure in the knowledge that this was the last one he'd have to _steal_ from her ever again.

The End


End file.
